


caliculus gustatererius

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage because Daichi is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#SWAG2016 Prompt - team French Fries in the hizzouse. </p><p>Prompt: please make daichi eat cum, his or suga's or both, off/from anywhere but cock. off fingers, thighs, running down the wrist, chest, out of mouths, out of a mug... anywhere. (maybe everywhere.) not necessarily asking for felching, but go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caliculus gustatererius

Suga's lips were warm when they pressed against Daichi's neck, a stark contrast from the just-barely chilly wind blowing past them. Just that feeling is enough to make Daichi's insides twist up with excitement.  
  
They don't make a habit out of eating lunch on the roof. It's usually way too crowded and not worth the effort, so they save it for when they're really desperate to get some one-on-one alone time. Even then, it's usually limited the short time period between mid-fall (when it's getting just cool enough for people to start eating inside) and early winter (when the school closes access to the roof for safety reasons). By their third year, they their list of times and places to fool around at school down to a science.  
  
But science has variables and variables really, really suck.  
  
It was unusually pleasant weather for late October. Not warm, but not as cold as it was really supposed to be. So naturally there just had to be more people on the roof than they had counted on. It wasn't nearly as many people as there would have been if it was September, but it was still five more people than they'd thought would be there.  
  
Nevertheless, their space behind the stairwell was just out of sight and they were teenage boys - so Suga hadn't been dissuaded and was more than happy to drag Daichi along for the ride.  
  
But yeah, back to reality.  
  
Daichi's shirt was a mess, wrinkled and half opened as his boyfriend shifted his focus down towards the junction between his neck and shoulder. His jacket had been thrown somewhere to the side, hopefully within reach later on. Suga was resting on his legs, putting most of his weight on his own knees and left hand as he leaned over. The position they were in meant there would be no excuse if they happened to get caught, but at that point neither of them could really care.  
  
"Hey, Daichi..." Suga started, leaning back to sit on Daichi's thighs, "I want to try something, is that alright with you?"  
  
He swallowed and wanted to blurt out that yeah, anything would be totally cool right then and there, but his senses caught up with him. "We can't have sex on the roof, Suga..."  
  
Suga huffed and rolled his eyes, "No, stupid. I know we can't have sex on the roof." He ran his hands up Daichi's sides languidly as he continued, "I'm just saying that maybe, if you want, I could get you off. If you're quiet."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Mmmhmm..." the corner of his mouth turned up, "Do you wanna?"  
  
"God. Fuck yes."  
  
"Okay, lean back." Suga's hands made their way to his belt, quickly undoing the clasp. God, Daichi loved Suga's hands. To the naked, untrained eye they seemed like nothing to write home about, but to Daichi they were everything. Just the right size, with long, skilled fingers that moved like liquid. Soft in some places, but calloused where it actually mattered. It probably sounded crazy to anybody else, but to him Suga's hands were just _perfect_.  
  
Daichi pressed his back against the wall of the enclosed staircase as Suga unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He wasn't fully hard, not yet at least, but the ministrations were definitely getting him there. As Suga pushed the panel of his boxers out of the way, he felt a rush of cold air breeze over his junk. He shivered, "It's cold."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll warm you up."  
  
"Oh my god, you're so cheesy."  
  
"You love it," Suga simply responded with a wink and before Daichi could admit that, yeah, he kind of did, he wrapped those perfect fingers around his dick.  
  
Daichi gasped and quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth, closing his eyes for just a minute as Suga found his rhythm.  
  
"Hey Daichi, let me help you out with that." He gently moved Daichi's hand with his own free one and pressed their lips together.  
  
It didn't really last that long, unfortunately. Daichi was too keyed up to really let himself go and Suga was probably trying to keep track of how much time they had before lunch ended. It wasn't like they were at one of their houses or a love hotel, where they could fully enjoy themselves, but that was okay. They could just pick up where they left off later.  
  
Daichi bit his lip and shook through his orgasm. His shoulders tensed up and his toes curled in his shoes as he tried to hold back all the noises he actually wanted to make. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Suga pulling his hand away - sticky and covered with semen.  
  
"Aw man," he mumbled, looking down at the mess, "I didn't want either of us to get dirty so I tried using my hand, but, I think I left my tissues in the classroom. I probably should have blown you or something, sorry."  
  
As Suga started reached down to wipe his hand on something (probably his pants or even the ground) impulse suddenly hit Daichi. He grabbed Suga's arm and brought it up. He pressed his tongue to the palm of Suga's hand and dragged it upwards, near his pinky, through a streak of still-warm semen.  
  
Suga exhaled a shaky breath, looking down at Daichi.  
  
Daichi swallowed the cum in his mouth, not breaking eye contact. It wasn't like he hadn't tasted it before, but usually it was Suga's after a blowjob. He'd only tasted his own once before, years ago, but something about eating it off of his boyfriend's hand felt intensely more intimate. He dragged his tongue back over Suga's palm again, this time going up to his index and middle finger where most of the mess had landed. He wrapped his mouth around the digits and gently sucked, trying to get as much off as he could.  
  
"Oh my... _Daichi_ ," Suga mumbled, trying to maintain whatever composure he had.  
  
Daichi pulled his mouth away and licked the last few drops in the spaces between Suga's fingers, "How much time do we have left?"  
  
"I-I dunno...like...five minutes, I think? Whatever it is, it's not enough time for whatever it is you think you're doing."  
  
"I guess you're right." Daichi released Suga's wrist and leaned back again, ignoring the aftertaste now sitting in his mouth, "I mean, we _could_ skip class."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting me in trouble again, Sawamura." He gently pushed himself off Daichi's legs to sit next to him on the ground. "You'll just have to do your part before we go to practice later."  
  
Daichi snorted and grinned, "Yes, dear."  
  
It only hurt a little bit when Suga elbowed his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on fill: (I'm sorry this is so bad, I tried to focus more on what you prompted then the hand job but I think I rambled too much. I'm also shit at titles oops.)
> 
>  
> 
> Expect more of these to come.


End file.
